


Loki and Kari

by midgardianfangirl



Category: Kid!Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gospel of Loki - Joanne Harris, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventures, Asgard, Best Friends, F/M, OC, Thor makes an appearance or two., fun times, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianfangirl/pseuds/midgardianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Kari met as children, they quickly became friends and everything the other would ever need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Kari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One story that was never told, until now of course, is the story of Kari, an Asgardian orphan of War. Kari was bright and brave but her strongest trait, even when she was a young child, was her ability to love. To love completely and unconditionally and of course, unrequited. It all started the day she met the young Prince Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Asgardian age is crazy. I tried to figure it out but I just can't yet. Tumblr had decided Loki was over 1000 years old in Thor. And then that Avengers was his 'teen rebellion stage' or whatever. I say 8/9 years old as a base for you to imagine the children. I know they would probably be like 400 years old or something.  
> 

The forests of Asgard were beautiful, all of Asgard boasted of their beauty and they were admired by all of the nine realms, well, even the mortals have tales of the forest. But the mortals tales were always so over the top don't you think? The mortals just never seem to get the stories quite right.

One story that was never told, until now of course, is the story of Kari, an Asgardian orphan of War. Kari was bright and brave but her strongest trait, even when she was a young child, was her ability to love. To love completely and unconditionally and of course, unrequited.

The Asgardian orphanages raised the children well but they were also strict. The children knew to obey or would suffer the consequences but Kari just never understood why she was being punished for wanting to read. However she never did change, which is a good thing because that streak of courage and self is how she met the boy who would soon need her love more than any other. 

Kari is an orphan of the War with Jhotenhiem, her parents, both Asgardians; her father a warrior and her mother a hand maiden of the palace were both killed from the actions of the frost giants. 

She grew up in the Asgardian orphanages with the other orphans, it was dreary and uninspiring but it was all she had and it was home.  
The orphanage didn't have much but it served its purpose. One thing Kari longed for as she grew were books. When she grew bored of the selection of the orphanages had, one of the local healers had overheard her begging the carers for __to read for the hundredth time.  
It was meant as a joke, but it was taken as a challenge for Kari and it was one that changed her life forever. 

**Chapter 1**  
8/9 years old.

Kari was sat on the grass just inside the Asgardian forest with a small basket of berries she had just picked and her book open in front of her. The trees around her were sparse, a few every meter or so. The ground was a mixture of grass and moss, and it was much cooler in the forest than it was in town. She was barely 30 meters into the forest, just enough to be sheltered from view of her carers and the other children. 

The book in front of her was about edible fruits and plants and their healing compounds, she was busy closely comparing the picture on the page with the berry in her hand. She just took a bite when she was interrupted. 

"Should you be eating that?" came a young boys voice and she turned around in surprise. 

The boy was her age, his eyes a bright shade of green, his hair short and black. He was standing by a tree eying her curiously. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his pants. 

"I am just following the pictures." She shrugged after looking around to see where the voice came. She didn't recognize the boy but he looked only slightly older than her. 

"And if you poison yourself, are there pictures for that too?" he asked sitting by her looking from the berries to her book. 

She watched him join her before shrugging again, "Well there is a recipe for the antidotes." 

"Which one have you tried?" he asked picking a berry from the basket.

"These are just fruits, wild and red berries, pretty simple." 

"If I get poisoned then you'll have to answer to my parents." he said turning the book around to face him as he inspected the berry.

She watched him, "Well, you don't have to eat them." 

He laughed looking from the berry to her, "What is your name?" 

"Kari." she smiled, "What is yours?"

"You don't know me?" he asked in surprise.

"No, sorry, I do not." she said suddenly worried looking down at her book.

"I am Loki." he said simply. 

She looked up from her book meeting his eyes, "Prince Loki?" she asked slowly. 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry, we aren't tutored about the Royal family till we are older." 

"It is fine." he shrugged, eying the berries again. 

"I definitely don't think you should eat any then." she said with a smile. 

"What are you doing out here?" he asked picking at the grass they sat on. 

"We get some time to play outside each week, some times I manage to sneak in her without them seeing so that I can explore." She said eating a berry.

"Who are /they/? Your siblings?" he asked also eating a berry. 

"No I am an orphan, I mean the other children and our carers."

"Oh" and he nodded, "And your parents?" 

"As far as I am aware, my father was fighting and my mother was working in town, both killed in battle, with the Jhotenheim." 

"I am sorry." he said sounding sincere but looking as if he was unsure what to say now. 

"That's okay, but thank you" she smiled, "Are you allowed to be out here, um, your highness?" the last few words fell from her uncertainly, not wishing to cause trouble by disrespected the Prince." 

"Hm, I suppose I shouldn't but I am also hiding." he nodded, "And you call me Loki." 

"Really?" she asked in surprise watching him eat another berry. "Why are you hiding?" 

"The bookmaker won't sell me any magic books so I played some jokes that his books had already taught me. Let us say that he isn't too fond of me." Loki smirked at her as she laughed.

"He doesn't like me either." Kari said, "Nor, I think many other children."

"Why?" Loki questioned her. 

"When he discovered that I was an orphan and that I would never have any gold to by books he stopped letting me in his store." Kari explained, "I sneaked in last week but I lost time and was late for supper so I was grounded." 

"That sounds silly." he said, "They should let you read."

She smiled before hearing the drill of a bell jut outside the forest. It was the sound to inform the children of the orphanage to return. "I have to go, but it was nice to meet you Loki." she stood up with her book in her arms.

"What about your berries?" He asked as he finished another one.

"You can have them if you like, I can't take them home." she smiled, "Just check that there are no spotted ones... and you'll be fine."

"Thank-you Kari." he said also standing up.

"It was nice to meet you Loki, thank you for the company." she waved leaving his side and taking the short walk back to town. 

****

Chapter 2

****

And so it was. Kari didn't know how to feel about Loki, he seemed kind, and she had enjoyed his company, however, in the weeks following she didn't see him at all. She would sit in the forest with her book and any berries she found on the few occasions a week that she did manage to sneak into the forest but she never saw him. 

But she wasn't upset, he was a Prince and she was one of the many orphans in the realm and he would surely have many, more suitable friends. He also wasn't the first friend she had met and barely saw again. Some families of Asgard didn't take well to an orphan playing with their children. Loki was just another. 

It wasn't until a morning of rain that meant that Kari couldn't go to the forest, that she saw him again. So she decided to follow some of her carers and several other children to take a sheltered walk around the town center, she snuck into the bookshop and had finished one chapter of a story book when she had been caught and evicted from the store into the waiting form of her carer who had noticed her absence and assumed her location. For the first time, she had regretted going into the bookstore.

In the new years Queen Frigga visits the new grades of classes at the orphanage. Meeting Queen Frigga was a privilege bestowed on only the most well behaved children but all the children, including Kari, loved the Queen. She is beautiful, kind and she truly enjoyed her time spent with the children. 

The occasional battles of the Asgardians against the rebels of the other realms sometimes left children without their parents. Queen Frigga would often visit to read to the young children, and even the toddlers were enraptured by the Queen. 

Kari sat on her bed watching the children outside, watching and waiting for the Queen to pass them and enter the orphanage. Kari wished she had a better view but from her view inside her room, she couldn't see much though the bushes outside her window. Her grounding ended when her majesty left as long as she stayed in her room.

As the time past the children crowded though the hallway outside her room, passing by on the way to the dining hall. The children moved quickly and orderly and quietly a sign of how much they respected the Queen and wanted to look their best. The crowd thinned and the orphanage workers, Karis carers began to stroll past which she could only guess was a sign that the Head Mistress would soon pass with the Queen in tow. 

Kari backed away from the doorway, back to her bed waiting for them to pass, if she was seen by her door that would surely mean trouble. She was, however, correct. The Queen and the Head Mistress past her door shortly, deep in conversation. Queen Frigga was tall, her hair, beautiful, blonde, long and even seemed to shine inside. The one that caught Karis attention though was the boy holding her hand looking very bored. Kari gasped, and in the same moment Loki looked up and met her gaze, perhaps she should have smiled, or waved but she just stared at him for the short moment that it took them to pass her room. 

Loki was here. Kari regretted her disobedience again, she would have loved to spend the day not only with the rest of the children and the Queen, but him. 

Other than the few last people who past though the hall, she didn't see anyone, instead she sat on her bed and re-read her book. Awaiting the moment the young Prince would pass her room again. 

**Chapter 3**

Kari was quite enraptured in her book, studying a new chapter of fruits, one in particular that looked familiar, Kari was sure that she had seen the vine on a large old tree on the inner junction of the forest. So much so that she didn't bother looking up when she heard footsteps in the hallway, and didn't register when they stopped outside her door. 

"Why are you not with the other children reading with my mother?" a familiar young voice asked and Kari looked up quickly to see Loki standing against her door frame, leaning in much the same way as he had the day they met.

"I am being punished." Kari replied meekly, "I was caught in the book store again." He nodded moving forward to sit on her bed next to her looking at the book. It was a different one to the one she had in the forest. "Why aren't you with your Mother?"

"I was sent to follow someone to the chamber room but I wanted to see you." he admired the book, not looking up at her. "You should come with me to the dining hall?" he said in between a request and a statement. 

"I'm not allowed to leave my dormitory while you and your mother are here." Kari said watching him.

"Tell them I was lost, that I was wandering around and you assisted me. Mother will stop them if they try to send you back to your room." he promised standing up from his seat on her bed. 

"Why did you come with the Queen this year? You didn't come last year?"

"I am also being punished." he smiled, "I wouldn't have minded had I knew I would get to see you." 

Kari smiled, "What did you do?" 

"I pranked the chef. They've been cleaning cake batter from the ceiling for a week." 

Kari laughed, "Did you keep the berries I gave you?" 

"Yes, thank you, I gave them to Mother and she gave them to chef and he made a cake." he said bouncing on the heels of his boots, waiting for her. 

"I'm glad you liked them, I just picked too many that day." she said standing up and letting Loki lead her to the hall. She hesitated momentarily at her door but stepped  
out with him. 

**Chapter 4**

The halls of the Orphanage were covered in photos of the orphan childrens past and present, documenting their lives like an art gallery. All of them who had photos of their parents were displayed, but the War orphans had their own wall. Kari didn't know why putting a photograph of her infant self with parents that she was never able to know was supposed to make her happy or proud like some people have informed her it should, but all it did was remind her of the life she didn't have. 

Kari barely glanced up at the walls anymore, she noticed Loki eying it, the small plaque that read 'Kari' beneath the photo was easy to spot but Loki didn't speak and let her continue to lead him to the dining room.

“How often do you play in the forests now?” Loki asked her as they walked on, “I couldn't find you a few days ago.” 

“Not as often, they keep a watchful eye on he now, it is tricky to get out without being caught.” 

“Oh” he said simply looking almost disappointed as they kept walking. 

“Here we are.” She announced as they reached the doors of the hall. Kari pushed on the large wooden door only to be met with the eyes of every child in the orphanage and the faces of very angry carers all staring at her.

“Kari!” a hushed but angered whisper came from the head of the table as the Head Mistress of the orphanage stalked down the hall isle towards her. “Back to your dormitory **now**. You know the rules, I will deal with you personally later.” 

Kari nodded. At this point Queen Frigga was also approaching Kari, but it was Loki who spoke first.  
“Kari was simply directing me. I wished to speak with her, so I found her chamber. I am the reason she is here, do not punish her.” 

Now the Mistress looked shocked only now noticing the young Prince by her side and was nodding in shock.

“Why is this young lady not dining with us Mistress?” the Queen asked her eyes flickering from her son, to Kari and back to Mistress. 

When Mistress didn't answer, Kari interjected. “As punishment your majesty.”

“What did you do Kari?” the Queen asked her kindly but this time Loki interrupted. 

“She snuck into the bookstore in town, she is getting punished for wanting to read.” 

The Queen turned to her son, “Loki, I do not want you running off again.”

“Yes Mother.” he said obediently. 

“Now is this the young lady who gathered those lovely berries you bought home?” she asked this time, with a kind smile on her lips and Loki nodded, and her smile grew wider.

“They were delicious Dear thank-you.” she turned to Kari once more, “And I see you have made quite the impression on my son which is not an easy feat.” 

Kari smiled and she could have sworn Loki blushed. 

“Well let us not delay lunch any further.” Queen Frigga announced to Mistress, “Kari will sit with my Son and I as I wish to speak with her some more.” Before guiding them down the hall towards where she had been seated prior to Kari and Lokis interruption.

Kari sat next to Loki who sat opposite the Queen who was continuing her meal and Loki began to select food from the banquet on the table, meanwhile Kari was eying the formal cutlery meekly. 

“Just use the normal ones for everything, it is simpler that way.” Loki said helping himself to more food. 

Kari smiled and did as he told her, and as they ate Loki told her the story of the cake batter on the ceiling with his mother looking on trying to maintain the expression of disapproval but a small smile played on her lips as she watched her son tell the story, she interrupted several times only to tell him not to speak with his mouth full.

After the feast that marked the end of their tour of the orphanage Queen Frigga announced that not only will the children be given access to the libraries of the Palace but that the children will be given more access to the town and that the guards who patrol the town since the war, will be there to assist the children should they need it. 

Before they left Loki told her that they were going to continue the royal tour around Asgard and that he would see her when he got back, a quick hug and a small smile before he noticed his mother smiling at them fondly and they left in the carriage they arrived in.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, long chapter. They probably won't all be this long, as this is 4 chapters and it is 4 chapters on FF.net but they aren't all that long by themselves so I figured... Hey? Why not? 
> 
> Hope you liked it, please review, or kudos or send me a message on tumblr and we'll become best friends. I'm sure of it.


End file.
